


of stroopwafels & a happy husband

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Loving Jackson Wang, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnant Youngjae, Whiny Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Jackson loves his husband so much he deals with his odd food cravings and even goes out at the middle of the night for a treat he’s never heard just make his husband happy.OrYoungjae forces Jackson to look for stroopwafels in Korean at 2AM because of his crazy food cravings.





	of stroopwafels & a happy husband

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago for an mpreg collection on my AFF account and decided to share it here. Stroopwafels are a Dutch cookies, just an FYI. Some info about South Korea may be incorrect; I’m too lazy to research. Also, I am really bad at summaries and trying to be funny, lol :( 
> 
> Sorry for any types of errors!

 

“Jackie,” Youngjae shook his husband. He pouted once Jackson made no movement. “Jackie!” He whined, punching the elder’s side.

Jackson groaned him pain rolling over to face Youngjae. “What is it?” He grumpily asked.

“I’m hungry.”

The elder sighed; he knew fighting his pregnant husband was going to get him nowhere. “What do you want?” Jackson asked, sitting up and getting out of bed to go to the kitchen and make something quick so he can go back to bed.

Youngjae smiled, he knew Jackson was going to get him whatever wants. “I want carrots, creamed cheese and syrup waffles—stroopwafels.” He sweetly said.

Jackson made a face of disgust and looked at the younger. “First of all, that sounds gross, but if you want it I’ll get them. Second of all, what the hell is a stroopwafels?”

“It’s a Dutch cookie.” Youngjae sweetly answered.

“Um, okay. I’ll go check if we have any of…that.” He said, trying to not to show his disgusted face.

“Thank you Jackie!” Youngjae called out as Jackson left the room.

Jackson walked into the kitchen wondering where the hell Youngjae had stroopwafels. He has never heard of them and has never seen them in South Korea, they must be new. He thought opening the refrigerator to grab the carrots and creamed cheese. He then walked over to the pantry to find those stroopwafels, and of course, he didn’t find any, but he did find some maple crackers and grabbed a pack before walking over to the counter to plate Youngjae’s odd snack.

After putting the rest of the food in their rightful place and with the plate in hand, he left the kitchen going back to his room.

Instead of being happy he got his snack, Youngjae was mad. “I asked for stroopwafels, not whatever this is!” He shouted picking up the cracker and throwing it on the floor.

Jackson sighed, “Youngjae, we don’t have any in the kitchen and I don’t think we have any here in South Korea.” He said trying to reason with him but it wasn’t working.

“Oh, so you’d have _your_ child and I starve to death than go and find some!”

“Wait—what? No!” Jackson shouted this time, “Honey, I don’t want either one of you to starve, but we don’t have any.”

“Then go find some!”

Jackson’s jaw dropped, “What? Go find some? Where?”

“In the English village, I don’t know. You figure it out!”

“It’s two in the morning, Youngjae!”

“And?”

“And, I’m not going.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jackson curses as he walks down the empty streets of the English Village at four in the morning. He doesn’t know how he did it, but he managed to get here pretty quickly, it should have taken him longer since he and Youngjae live very far away from the English Village, but he got there and that all that matters. Now, it’s time to find those damn stroopwafels for his husband and child wants, and go home and sleep. _That God it’s Saturday_ , he thinks walking around the dark and quiet village.

After walking around the whole village _twice_ he found no store open. He has a headache. His feet are killing him. He wants to die. No, he wants to sleep.

As he was walking down the street for the third time, he saw lights on in a little store. He quickly walked over to it and nearly cried when he saw _Come in, We’re Open_ sign. He pushed the door opened and fell to his knees kissing the dirty floor. “Oh, thank God.” He cried.

He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat; there stood an old white man staring down at Jackson with confusion all over his face. But before the man could say anything, Jackson got up and nearly shouted, “Do you have stroopwafels?! Please tell me you do! I have been all over this place and there have been no stores open! I know its late—early—buy my husband is pregnant and he wanted to eat that with some cream cheese and carrots I tried replacing it with some maple crackers, but he knew it wasn’t stroopwafels and told me to go out and find some, so here I am at four in the morning looking for some. So, please, tell me you have some. I just want to go home and sleep!” He shouted in desperation at the poor man in English with tears in his eyes.

The man nodded his head, “They’re over there.” He pointed to a shelf filled with various cookies and crackers.

Jackson smiled, “Thank you!” He said then ran over to the shelf and grabbed boxes of them. After getting seven boxes, he went over to the cash register and dumped all the boxes on the counter. He man scanned all the boxes and Jackson once again nearly cried when he saw the price.

“They’re imported,” was all the man said.

Jackson nodded his head and weakly handed his card over to the man. The man handed him his card back and gave him the boxes of stroopwafels, which are now in bags. “Have a safe trip back and good luck. It was hell for me too when my wife was pregnant.” The man laughed.

Jackson laughed, then thanked the man and left the store to go home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was almost seven when he got home and Youngjae was fast asleep. He grabbed the plate of untouched cream cheese and carrots and placed them on top of the stroopwafels. He shook his husband to wake him up, “Jae, I’m home, wake up.”

Youngjae groaned and blinked his eyes to make them open. He softy smiled when he saw Jackson. “You’re home.”

“I’m home and I have the stroopwafels.”

“Really?!” Youngjae sat up in an instant looking wide awake. He took the plate of the weird snack out of Jackson’s hand and took a bite. He moaned at the taste. After eating the whole plate and half of one box of stroopwafels, he and Jackson laid in bed with Youngjae leaning against Jackson’s chest.

Jackson tiredly traced his hand up and down Youngjae’s swell, “Thank you.” Youngjae said placing his hand on top of Jackson’s.

“Its fine, you and our baby were hungry.” Jackson whispered, closing his eyes getting ready for sleep to take over.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jackson murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Youngjae smiled, turning around to give Jackson and kiss on the lips. “You have the best daddy in the world.” He told his child before drifting off to sleep to meet Jackson and their unborn child in his dreams.

 


End file.
